Déjà vu
by Drama Queens rule
Summary: When Angel dies and goes to a hell demention Buffy will do anything to save him, including going back in time to save him from being cursed as a creature of the night (Set in season 2)
1. Prologue

Okay, this chapter is really bad, and the rest of the story will get better. It's kind of like a prologue type thingy. Please read.

Also, please note that this story is set in season two.

**Prologue**

She opened her eyes wearily. She didn't have any idea where she was or what was going on, but she'd learnt not to panic in difficult situations. Panicking always made things worse. She stood up, wincing as her muscles screamed in protest. Buffy was shocked, as she must have been lying there for quite a while to get such cramps, but she couldn't remember coming here, let alone sleeping…passing out…doing whatever she was doing.

Now that her muscles were co-operating, Buffy surveyed her surroundings. She was in some kind of shed, it was really dusty, and Buffy found her eyes watering and throat was clogged with dust, causing her to cough and splutter.

There was a sound coming from a corner, causing Buffy to spin around, only to find a mouse scurrying across the dust-covered floor. Buffy sighed in relief and leant against a wall, when she realized she smelt blood. She almost kicked herself for not realizing it before.

_Some slayer I am,_ She thought bitterly to herself, and was quite shocked to find the blood was on her dress. What was just as shocking was she was wearing a dress that seemed to be dated back to the fifteen hundreds as it was an ankle length, with a low cut top and seemed to be really tight – so tight it was cutting off circulation. Buffy started to panic a little, freaking out about the whole situation, her memory problems, and the fact she was going to breathe from lack of oxygen. It took Buffy a few minutes to calm down enough to realize she was wearing a corset, which explained the difficulty breathing.

_Okay, what the hell is going on here?_ Buffy thought angrily as she paced through the shed. She was in a shed, wearing an old fashioned dress, covered in blood. And she had no bloody idea how she got here. She had absolutely no memory of it.

The shed door was suddenly flung open from the outside, causing light to come flooding in. Buffy turned her face away as the light burnt her eyes. The person who opened the door entered, and half closed the door behind them, cutting off a lot of the light so Buffy could see again.

Blinking a few times to get the spots of light out of her vision, Buffy finally looked at the person who entered. It was a girl, who only looked about Buffy's age. She had look red-brown hair that fell in waves around her face. She was wearing a pair of jeans, a black top and a long leather jacket.

"Finally you're awake." She said briskly. "You sure can sleep, but then that's expected…you've been through hell."

"What…?" Buffy started to ask, confused.

"I tried to warn you." The girl continued. "Nothing good ever comes from time travel, but you just wouldn't listen…" The girl stopped and gave a short chuckle. "Why am I even saying this, you can't remember anything. One of the disadvantages of coming here. Of meddling in business you shouldn't meddle in." The girl had suddenly taken a more serious tone, which made Buffy kind of afraid of her.

"What do you mean I can't remember?" Buffy said. "What can't I remember?"

"So many questions." The girl exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. 'You know Buffy, that's your problem. You have to question everything you don't understand. Some questions are better left unanswered."

"What am I doing here?" Buffy replied, suddenly angry. This girl had no right to speak to her like this, like she was Buffy's senior. She didn't even look older than Buffy herself, and Buffy was a slayer. "Why can't I remember anything?"

The girl laughed, but her laugh wasn't mean. It was half amused, half pitiful. "That is one of the questions better left unanswered. Because if I tell you that, when I send you back you'll make the same mistake again, and we'll be back here having this conversation…again. And I don't really want to be doing that, so I'm not going to tell you."

"Send me back where?"

"Do you ever have anything to say that isn't a damn question?" The girl snapped, then sighed. "When I send you back to your right time…that's what I'm supposed to do."

"My…right time." Buffy rubbed her temples, feeling a headache forming. She was so confused, and felt stupid asking so many questions, and getting no straight answers.

'Yes, your right time, because Buffy, you messed up big time. We gave you an inch and you took a mile. I know you didn't meant o completely mess everything up…but that didn't stop it from happening."

"What did I mess up?"

"I just have to ask you a question…was Angel worth all this trouble?"

"Angel?" Buffy felt her heart in her throat.

"Yeah, you know…the demon boyfriend."

"What does this have to do with him?"

The girl met Buffy's eyes. "Everything."

Buffy stood there waiting for her to say more, but she didn't.

The girl sighed. "So, since you made such a mess, my boss got people to intervene and bring you here, and then I was told to send you back to your right time, with no memory of this entire damn thing." The girl then grinned. "But I don't like the rules. They're too restricting."

"What?" buffy couldn't understand anything she was saying, but from what she could tell this was a good thing.

"Yes Buffy." The girl nodded. 'Would you like to go back and try again?"

* * *

Okay this chapter might be confusing, but I promise its supposed to be that way because Buffy's all confused...it'll all be explained in future chapters. Please review. 


	2. Prologue pt II

Okay, hi. This chapter is like the second half of the prologue, and while the first half was designed to confuse you a bit, this explains a few things, so I hope people read it. Okay, thank you.

* * *

"Try what again?" Buffy asked.

The girl groaned. "Another God damn question! I can't bloody win."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I've just woken up in a shed with no memory of how I got here, and you're talking about time travel and me messing up, so of course its unreasonable for me to ask questions." Buffy yelled, finally sick of everything being so cryptic. "I mean, I don't even know you! Who are you?"

The girl laughed, then looked thoughtful. "Uh…pick a name, pick a name…uh…you can call me Emma. I've always liked the name Emma."

"But it's not you're name?" Buffy said seriously.

'Emma' looked at Buffy, and replied just as seriously. "No, its not. But I'm not going to tell you my name."

"Why not?"

"Because you cannot know it." Emma threw her hands in the air, exasperated. "Now, just to stop the interrogation you're giving me, I will tell you some things. I'm only saying this once, so listen closely."

"What – " Buffy started to ask, but Emma held up a hand to silence her.

"No more questions." Emma said, then turned to Buffy. "You remember Angel, right?"

Buffy nodded.

"And you remember he went evil, right?"

Buffy started to speak, but Emma gave her a warning glance and Buffy shut her mouth and nodded again.

"Well," Emma nodded. "Okay, this is good, you know the basic background. Well, you killed Angel."

"What!" Buffy gasped, fear filling her chest. That couldn't be true. It just couldn't be…

"Yes, it is true." Emma said, almost as though she had read Buffy's mind. "But he'd just opened a portal to a hell dimension and the only way to save the world was to kill him."

Buffy nodded, and was surprised to find tears glistening on her cheeks.

Emma nodded sombrely. "But just after he opened the portal, Willow's spell worked and he got his soul back."

Buffy gasped, and felt herself shaking.

"But you still had to kill him." Emma continued. "And you knew that he would be sent to a hell dimension with his soul. And you felt so guilty…you were so guilty it almost destroyed you."

Buffy tried to stop the flow of tears, but found she couldn't. Even if this story wasn't true…it still hurt, especially since Buffy knew it probably was true.

"Then Giles found a spell, that could send you back in time."

"So I didn't sleep with him?" Buffy guessed. If she hadn't slept with Angel he never would have lost his soul.

"That's what you planned to do, so of course I was sent to warn you." Emma said casually. "Even if you went back and stopped that, in the future Angel was still destined to go to hell with a soul, just by being what he is."

"So there was no way I could save him?" Buffy asked, still curious as to why she was here then.

"I never said that." Emma said grinning. "You just had to go back further."

"How far back?" Buffy asked, Emma's story exciting her now.

"You had to stop him from losing his soul."

There was a pause of silence before:

"What?" Buffy blurted out, completely confused. "Didn't he lose his soul to me?"

"Not the first time."

"You mean he's lost his soul before…" Buffy started out shocked, before realization came to her. "…When he became a vampire."

"Oh yes, clever girl." Emma praised, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"So I went back to…when Angel was human?"

"I tried to warn you against it. I told you good things rarely came with time travel." Emma said. "But you were so damn persistent. God, listen to me. I sound like I was against you, when I wasn't. I wanted you to succeed, which is why I'm giving you a second chance."

"A second chance?" Buffy looked at her eagerly hoping to God it meant what she thought it meant.

"Yes, I am going to completely reverse time back to before you travelled in time." Emma said, and Buffy looked at her in amazement.

"Stop looking at me like that." Emma said. "I'm a bloody higher being, of course I have these types of skills."

"What are you?" Buffy asked, confused by what higher being meant.

Emma grimaced at Buffy's question. "Lets just stick with higher being, okay?"

"No, I want to know what you are." Buffy persisted.

"It doesn't matter if I tell you or not." Emma sais simply.

"Why not?"

"Because you wont remember any of this conversation." Emma said, and snapped her fingers, causing the shed to be filled with swirling wind.

"Damn it." Emma cursed loudly, so Buffy heard her over the roar of the wind. "I hate this God damn wind."

"Why did you create it then?" Buffy yelled loudly.

Emma glared at her. "You. Ask. Too. Many. Questions."

With those final words ringing in Buffy's ears, she felt herself begin spinning, the tingle of magic on her skin. What she didn't know, was she was being sent back, and she would remember nothing.

* * *

Okay, I hope this chapter explained a bit more than the last chapter, which was designed to confuse people. Please review, and the next chapter will be up soon. Thank you. Oh, and thank you to **vanillagigglez **and **thekorapersonality** for reviewing the first chapter. 


	3. Chapter One

Okay, this is set in Season two, and Buffy may be a bit OOC so I'm sorry about that. Also, I haven't seen this episode in a while, so I'm also sorry if this is a bit off from the series.

**Chapter One**

SUNNYDALE, 1998

Buffy felt tears stream down her cheeks, but she didn't care. She'd just watched Angel die. No, she hadn't watched him die, that was too innocent, she had killed him. She had put a sword straight through his chest and had watched him as he was dragged into some unmentionable hell dimension.

"This isn't fair!" Buffy whispered as she fell to her knees in grief. "It was supposed to be Angelus. I was supposed to kill Angelus, not him…never him."

Buffy stayed there, hunched on the ground in grief, until she couldn't cry any more tears. Buffy then got up and walked out of the building, feeling too much pain just by being there. She wandered the streets, trying to figure out what to do. She couldn't go home, her mother had told her never to go back, but then she couldn't just go out to the Bronze looking the way she did; tear-streaked face, and messy hair from fighting. Besides, she didn't feel like being in a crowded place, not when Angel, her true love was dead. She felt like her heart had died, like she couldn't ever love again, because Angel had stolen her heart and she could never get it back. She didn't even want her heart back, she just wanted this pain to go away. This was different to what she felt when Angel became Angelus. When he had become Angelus she still had hope. There was still a chance he could become Angel again, and then everything would be okay. As long as she had Angel she could face anything. But that wasn't going to happen, as she had lost him, and now there wasn't anything she could do to get him back. He was gone forever.

Buffy felt more tears form in her eyes, and she felt so stupid. She had killed Angel, she had no right to grieve for him. Buffy sighed and leant against a wall, not having the energy to stand up straight anymore. She needed to find somewhere to stay, somewhere to rest. She couldn't even stay in the streets because it wasn't safe. Not only were there vampires and demons, but now she had the police after her as well. Buffy felt more sadness, as she remembered that she was still wanted for a murder she didn't commit. Kendra's murder. Buffy felt a touch of sadness as she remembered that Drucilla had murdered Kendra. They weren't best friends or anything, but Buffy liked Kendra. She shouldn't have died.

_This is the life of a slayer, isn't it? _Buffy thought morbidly. _I'm surrounded by death and destruction, and now I've shared this curse to my friends. My true love._

Buffy just wanted to leave town, get away…before she hurt anyone else. To leave town would mean going back home, to get some of her stuff. Now that she had somewhere to go, Buffy felt a little better. She would go home, get some clothes and then leave Sunnydale. She didn't know where she'd go but at that point she didn't care, as long as she got out of this town.

She saw her house up ahead, and started to walk a little further, until she was at the driveway. Buffy froze as she saw someone come out of the front door. She didn't want to see anyone at the moment, she just wanted to leave town. If she had to see anyone before it would be too hard. She considered running, but it was too late as the person had already seen her.

"Buffy." Xander said, and walked over to her, giving her a big hug. "Thank God you're okay."

Buffy returned his hug, numbly. She wasn't thanking God that she was alive. She was cursing him.

"What's wrong?" Xander asked as he noticed she'd been crying.

"I…nothing." Buffy said quickly. "I have to go."

"What…go where?" Xander gave her a strange look, that said he was concerned about her.

"Anywhere." Buffy replied. "You don't understand Xander, I need to leave."

"Why do you need to leave?" Xander asked, confused. "Is Angelus – "

"He's dead." Buffy replied shortly.

"Buff, I know its hard killing him, as he used to be Angel, but – "

"He was Angel." Buffy replied, and was surprised to find her cheeks were wet, she didn't think she had any more tears inside of her.

"What?"

"I said, he was Angel. Willow's spell worked, but it was too late." Buffy sobbed. "He'd already opened the portal…I had to kill him."

"Buffy, I – " Xander began, not knowing what to say.

"I have to go." Buffy repeated. "I can't do this right now."

As Buffy went to run away, Xander grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Xander, stop it." Buffy weakly protested, before finally breaking down in his arms, unable to fight the pain anymore.

Xander didn't say anything, he just held her for a few minutes, before kissing the top of her forehead. "Come on, let's get you inside."

Buffy only nodded, and Xander led her into the house. As soon as they came in through the front door, Buffy's mother came out.

"Buffy Anne Summers, what do you think you were doing?" Joyce said angrily. "You can't just disobey me like that young lady, I – "

Joyce paused as she saw Xander with his arm around Buffy's shoulders. Then she saw Buffy, whose eyes were puffy and red and her cheeks were covered in tears. Joyce went over and gave her daughter a hug, all sternness gone.

"Buffy sweetie, what is it?" Joyce asked, as she held her daughter close.

"I…can't." Buffy said, sobbing.

Joyce just nodded and she led Buffy up the stairs with Xander. Once they got to Buffy's room, they both helped her into the bed, then Xander left and Joyce stayed up all night to watch over her daughter while she slept.

* * *

Buffy woke up as bright light flooded through her window. She looked around her room, her eyes adjusting to the light. Buffy looked over to see her mother dozing in a chair. She then remembered everything that happened last night. She'd killed Angel, was going to run away but then Xander came…

"Buffy." Joyce said as she woke up.

"Hey mom." (A/N: Yes I have decided to use the American spelling of mum, even though I am Australian, because Buffy is American and it seems more right) Buffy said, her voice croaky. "I'm sorry about last night, I shouldn't have kept it a secret from you."

"Oh sweetie." Joyce went over to the bed and hugged her daughter. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Buffy nodded. "Me too, mom."

"What happened sweetie?" Joyce asked gently. "What happened to you?"

"Angel." Buffy whispered.

"What, that vampire boyfriend of yours?" Joyce said. "What did he do?"

"We were fighting…and he became Angel again, not the demon. He was my Angel again…and I had to kill him." Buffy struggled to stop herself from crying.

"Oh sweetie." Joyce hugged Buffy even tighter.

Buffy just let herself be comforted by her mother's arms. She was glad she hadn't run away now. She needed her mother to get through this.

* * *

Hey, not really a cliffie which, I thought was kind. Please review if you read this because I really appreciate them. Even if you criticise the story, as long as you tell me what's wrong with it.

Also, I'd like to thank my reviewers for the previous chapter **Maria**, **teehee32** and **RoseSiege**. Thank you guys, your reviews meant a lot to me!


End file.
